warframefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Icon/doc
To update, please see Module:Icon/data and Module:Icon. Typical error messages: * : denotes incorrect input. *' ': denotes error in the Module. Icons are divided into types: Item Normal items, possible inputs include: Orokin Catalyst Orokin Reactor Exilus Adapter Forma Void Keys Void Key Fusion Core Endo Mods Mod Credits Platinum Blueprint Blueprints Affinity Resources Team Ammo Restore Team Heal Restore Mutate Pouch Link Barrel Receiver Stock Blade Handle Helmet Chassis Systems Prime Pouch Prime Link Prime Barrel Prime Receiver Prime Stock Prime Blade Prime Handle Prime Helmet Prime Chassis Prime Systems Part Ducats Standing Format: Icon only: Icon+ link + size change: Notes: *If the plural form of an item name does not work, use singular form. *Default size is x26px (26px high). Polarity Polarities, possible inputs include: Ability Zenurik Bar Naramon D Vazarin Sentinel Precept Penjaga Sila V Madurai Core Koneksi Fusion Pengetikan Ward Unairu Words grouped together here yields the same polarity and image. Please refer to the Polarity article. Format: Icon only: Icon + size change: Notes: *No linked text available. Image always links to Polarity. *Default size is x20px (20px high). Disposition Disposition, possible inputs include: 0 1 2 3 4 5 Format: Icon only: or Icon with text : or Icon + size change: Notes: *No linked text available. Image always links to Riven Mods#Disposition. *Default size is x16 (16px high). Affinity Affinity, possible inputs include: Mastery Clan Format: Icon only: or Icon with text : or Icon + size change: Notes: *Default size is x26 (26px high). Resource Resources, possible inputs include: Alloy Plate Circuits Control Module Detonite Ampule Detonite Injector Ferrite Fieldron Fieldron Sample Gallium Morphics Mutagen Mass Mutagen Sample Nano Spores Nav Coordinates Neural Sensors Neurodes Orokin Cell Oxium Plastids Polymer Bundle Rubedo Salvage Forma Argon Crystal Sunlight Jadeleaf Extract Moonlight Jadeleaf Extract Sunlight Dragonlily Extract Moonlight Dragonlily Extract Sunlight Threshcone Extract Moonlight Threshcone Extract Orokin Cipher Cryotic Format: Icon only: Icon + link + size change: Notes: *Default size is x32px. Proc Proc, possible inputs: Impact Puncture Slash Cold Freeze Electric Electricity Heat Fire Toxin Poison Blast Corrosive Gas Magnetic Radiation Viral Format: Black icon only: Black icon + link: White icon only: White icon + link: White icon + link + size change: Notes: *Default size is x18px. *Elemental and combined elemental links have custom colors. Prime Prime items, possible inputs: Boar Braton Bronco Burston Dakra Ember Fang Frost Glaive Latron Mag Orthos Paris Reaper Sicarus Boltor Ankyros Rhino Akbronco Lex Bo Loki Wyrm Nyx Scindo Hikou Format: Icon only: Icon + link + size change: Notes: *Default size is x32px (32px high). ファクション Factions, possible inputs: Tenno Grineer Corpus Infested Orokin Sentient 無所属 Syndicates Stalker Format: Black icon only: Black icon + link: White icon only: White icon + link: White icon + link + size change: Notes: *Default size is x20px (20px high). syndicate Syndicates, possible inputs: スティール・メリディアン アービターズ・オブ・ヘクシス セファロン・スーダ ペリン・シークエンス レッド・ベール ニュー・ロカ Reputation Flag Format: Black icon only: Black icon + link: White icon only: White icon + link: White icon + link + size change: Notes: *Default size is x32px (32px high). Focus Focus, possible inputs: Madurai Vazarin Naramon Unairu Zenurik Format: Black icon only: Black icon + link: White icon only: White icon + link: White icon + link + seal + size change: Notes: *Default size is x18px (18px high). Heads-Up Display Heads-Up Display, possible inputs: Objective Goal Attack Capture Hostage Rescue Prisoner DestroyA DestroyB DestroyC DestroyD HackA HackB HackC HackD Escort Waypoint LeaderWaypoint Leader Life Support Tenno Ally Archwing NPC Kubrow Bleedout Bleeding Downed Dying Enemy Enemies MarkedEnemy MarkedEnemies PaintedEnemy PaintedEnemies EnemyWaypoint Loot Resource Pickup Mod Module MarkedMod ModWaypoint Extraction Extract BuildComplete BuildDone FoundryComplete FoundryDone Discount Coupon Mail Message Inbox FriendRequest FriendInvite DroneComplete DroneDone DroneFinished DroneFull DroneDestroyed DroneKilled DroneDead DoubleAffinityEvent DoubleCreditEvent DoubleResourcesEvent Format: Default icon only: Default icon + link: White icon only: White icon + link: White icon + link + size change: Notes: *Default size is x20px (20px high). Flag Country flags, possible inputs: Italy Portugal France Germany Poland Russia Spain Hungary Turkey Hong Kong USA Finland Canada Philippines New Zealand Indonesia Vietnam Japan China EU Urf Format: Unlinked icon: Linked icon + tooltip + link: Notes: *Size not adjustable. __notoc__ Category:Icons